


Two Bros one Idea

by ItssPie



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Group Chat Fic, Incorrect Grammar, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItssPie/pseuds/ItssPie
Summary: Raihan:Bro I just got the sickest Idea ever we should start a group chat with all the gym leadersRaihan:What u thinkLeon:... Raihan It’s God knows what time go the fuck to sleepRaihan:Ur up thoLeon:U woke me up u twatRaihan:I’ll let u go to sleep if you agreeRaihan:So do we have a deal :)Leon:...Ughhh Fine to be fair it sound pretty cool but not everyone is fucking nocturnal llke uRaihan:Allister:Am I joke to youRaihan:Also ayyy-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Note I know these fics are probably starting to get overdone but i'm addicted to these types of fics I wanted to do one at least once just an outlet really let me know how terrible it is :) i'm new to A03
Relationships: Kabu/Melony, Leon/Raihan, milo/nessa
Comments: 22
Kudos: 159





	1. Two Bros one Idea

**Author's Note:**

> (Note I know these fics are probably starting to get overdone but im addicted to these types of fics I wanted to do one atleast once just an outlet really let me know how terrible it is :) im new the A03

**_Leon_ **

  
  


**Raihan:** Bro I just got the sickest Idea ever we should start a group chat with all the gym leaders

**Raihan:** What u think

**Leon:**... Raihan It’s God knows what time go the fuck to sleep

**Raihan:** Ur up tho

**Leon:** U woke me up u twat

**Raihan:** I’ll let u go to sleep if you agree

**Raihan:** So do we have a deal :)

**Leon:**...Ughhh Fine to be fair it sound pretty cool but not everyone is fucking nocturnal llke u

**Raihan:** Allister:Am I joke to you

**Raihan:** Also ayyy

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


**_10:00_ **

**_Jimmy Squad_ **

**_Leon Added Milo, Nessa, Kabu, Bea, Gordie, Piers and Raihan_ **

  
  


**Nessa:**? Da fuck

**Leon:** ask Raihan lol

**Nessa:** @ **Raihan** da fuck?

**Raihan:** [ **screenshot.pngleonchat]**

**Nessa:** Oh

**Milo:** Hi everyone! :)

**Piers:...**

**Raihan:** ayyyyyy my bro piers

**Piers:** fuck off

**Raihan:** no need to be rude inceleon

**Bea:** ha

**Nessa:** EMOlga

**Milo:** GOTHitelle

**Piers:** ouch

**Milo:** sorry piers!! :(

**Nessa:** anyway how come alli opal and melony arent here

**Leon:** lets be honest this chat wont be pg so alli cant come hes like 10

**Bea:** Fair enough

**Leon:** idek if opal actually has a phone

**Leon:** and melony cuz its gordies turn at the gym it would be cool to add her tho i feel bad

**Gordie:** yh lets add her

**Raihan:** more the merrier :P

_**Leon added Melony to Jimmy Squad** _

**Raihan:** waddup melons

**Gordie:**...

**Melony** :Hello everyone and thank you for inviting me! :)

**Melony:** Hi Gordie!

**Gordie:** hi mum

**Kabu:** Welcome Melony

**Melony** :Thank you!

**Raihan:** now that everyones here...

**Raihan: I T I S T I M E**

**Bea:** For what

**Nesssa:** Oh god oh fuck

**Raihan:N I C K N A M E S**

**Piers:** shit

**Melony:** This sounds like fun :)

_**Raihan changed his nickname to: Dragon Daddy** _

**Dragon Daddy:** was either this or bad dragon

**Nessa:** OMFG

**Melony:** What is bad dragon?

**Gordie:** MUM NO DON'T LOOK IT UP PLEASE!

**Melony:** Why do you know what it is Gordie..? should I be concerned?

**Leon:** yes,very

**Gordie:** ASSHOLE

**Melony:** Don't be mean Gordie! >:(

**Gordie** :sorry mum just don't look it up, trust me

**Melony:** Ok then

**Bea:** I just made the terrible mistake of googling it

**Piers:** thoughts and prayers :prayeremoji:

**_Leon changed his name to: Lee_ **

**Dragon Daddy:** boring lmao

**Dragon Daddy:NEXT**

_**Dragon Daddy changed Nessa's name to: loch ness monster** _

**loch ness** **monster:** thank you asshole

**Milo:** i bet the loch ness monster is really pretty so don't feel bad!

**Melony:** awwww (where u find your mans nessa)

**loch ness monster:** behind the sainsburys in stow on side

**Dragon Daddy:** lmao

**loch ness monster:** thank u milo

**Milo:** your welcome :)

**Melony:** It has been lovely catching up but i have to go to sainsburys in stow on side for some shopping! bye!

_**Melony is offline** _

**Kabu** :...

**Piers** : Kabs dissapointed knowing he aint getting that thicc puss puss

**Kabu:** excuse me?!

**loch ness monster:** I forgot to say that they cost £10,000 each

**loch ness monster:** head sold separately

**loch ness monster:** also piers please delete that or zacian will delete your kneecaps

.


	2. More nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Daddy and Leon come up with more nicknames for the gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is literallly a continuation of the first one and i just noticed i forgot to keep some nicknames in the first chapter i got so used to writing their actual names so sorry! (just fixed it!)

_**Jimmy Squad 10:37** _

**Gordie:H E A D S O L D S E P A R E T L Y**

**Piers:** the first meme of this godforsaken chat

**Kabu:** A cause for celebration

**Piers:** you know what emems are?

**Piers:** *memes

**Kabu:** Yes, Raihan and Leon pestered me once with them so when I asked what was so funny, they gave me a 6 hour long lesson on 'memes'

**Piers** :lol

**Kabu:** Still very confused on why they are so popular among the youth of today

**loch ness monster:** Ok lets stop biting hes starting to go grandpa mode he gonna start callin us whippersnappers soon

**Milo** :haha you are so funny babe! :)

**loch ness monster:** thank u bby now get back in the basement those arms arent going to work themselves im starting to see some chubbiness

**Milo:** ok! :)

_**Milo has logged off** _

**Bea:...**

**loch ness monster:** someone on rotosnap commented on it im starting to see it to im just thankful she pointed it out early couldve been a very different story

**Lee:** time to get back to nicknames

**Bea:** excuse me?!

_**Lee changed Milo's name to Buff Botanist** _

**Lee:** get it? because hes a strong grass type gym leader

**Gordie:** yes we get it

**Bea:** GUYS I THINK MILO IS IN DANGER

**Piers:** kind of clever leon

**Lee:** just "kind of" :(

**Piers:** yes

**Bea:** IM CALLING THE POLICE 

_**Bea has logged off** _

**\------------------------------------**

Bea gasped as her phone was suddenly knocked out of her hands, she looked up to find Nessa, with a blue energy surrounding her. Bea's body froze in shock, petrified at the sight, her lips quivered and her hands shook in pure terror, she could only stare up at the unholy image of Nessa, her arms crossed. She most likely would have fainted if not for Nessa grabbing her arm and disappearing with Bea in toe, Bea managed to let out a shriek before she was taken to an unknown place.

\--------------------------------------

 **Kabu:** Why has Bea logged off?

**Dragon Daddy:** idk

**Piers:** probs alli or something

**Kabu:** Ah of course

_**Dragon Daddy changed Kabu's name to offical grandpa of the chat** _

**offical grandpa of the** **chat:** How rude

**loch ness** **monster** :lmao also sorry was on toilet

_**Bea has logged on** _

**Bea:** hi its allister

**Piers:** why do u have Bea's phone

**Bea:** sorry! its just Bea's on the floor shaking and crying and saying something about the dark place

**Dragon** **Daddy** :yikes lmao one too many steroids?

**Bea:** thats not very funny! its scaring me ccan someone come round

**offical grandpa of the chat:** I shall be there shortly do not panic young man

**Bea:** thank you mr kabu

_**Bea has logged off** _

_**offical grandpa of the chat has logged off** _

**Gordie:** well then

_**Lee changed Piers's name to oi bruv** _

**Gordie:** oi bruv

**Dragon** **Daddy** :oi bruv

**Lee:** oi bruv

**loch ness monster:** oi bruv

**oi** **bruv** :ok u got me there guys

**Lee** :in all seriousness i hope bea is alright

**oi bruv:** mm yeah

**Dragon** **Daddy** :im sure she good

**loch ness monster:** sorry guys gtg gym challengers have arrived

_**loch ness monster has logged off** _

**Gordie:** yeah imma make some last minute preps n shit

**Gordie:** cya

**Lee:** cya

_**Gordie has logged off** _

_**oi bruv has logged off** _

_**Dragon Daddy has logged off** _

_**Lee has logged off** _

_**\---------** _

_**Milo-Buff** _ **_Botanist_ **

**_Nessa-loch ness monster_ **

**_Kabu-offical grandpa of the chat_ **

**Bea**

**Gordie**

**Melony**

**Piers-oi bruv**

**Raihan-Dragon Daddy**

**\----**

again really sorry about chapter ones nickname mishap! glad to see some positive reviews! I hope you enjoyed this one! (just fixed it!)


	3. Raihan wants to play a game with the chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the positive reviews I was worried about doing that whole Bea thing but it seemed to work out. (based off the shaggy memes) I try not to use dead memes but sometimes i make exceptions for my favourites (this chapter is later on in the day from 1 & 2

_**Jimmy Squad 17:28** _

_**Dragon Daddy has logged on** _

_**Lee has logged on** _

**Dragon Daddy:** right before i make everyone hate me lets get the remaining nicknames out da way

_**Dragon Daddy changed Bea's name to step on me** _

_**Dragon Daddy changed Gordie's name to rock hard** _

_**Dragon Daddy changed Melony's name to dem melons ;)** _

**Lee:** "dem melons"

**Dragon Daddy:** i almost went with big chungus

**Lee:** I JUST SPAT OUT MY DRINK LMAOOOOOO

**Dragon Daddy** :HA

**Dragon Daddy:** anyway now its time for everyone to despise me

**Dragon Daddy:** @ **everyone**

_**loch ness monster has logged on** _

_**oi bruv has logged on** _

_**offical grandpa of the chat has logged on** _

_**dem melons ;) has logged on** _

_**rock hard has logged on** _

_**step on me has logged on** _

_**buff botanist has logged on** _

**loch ness monster:** i cant believe you used the @ everyone ping

**rock hard:** ur a monster rai

**rock hard:**... oh my god

**Lee:** omg Bea are u alright wth happened 

**step on me:** yes im fine now I think my training regiments caused me to hallucinate i dont really want to talk about it I already told Kabu and Alli what occurred.

**oi bruv:** yh thats fine 

**buff** **botanist:** don't push yourself too much again we wouldnt want another incident Bea! :)

**offical grandpa of the chat:** yes

**step on me:** thank you everyone

**Lee:** anyway the reason rai gathered u all here is because we've got an idea for a game we can play!

**oi bruv:** oh?

**loch ness monster:** oh? sounds interesting lol

**buff botanist:** yeah! what is it?

**Dragon Daddy:** cards against humanity

**dem melons ;):** oh wow! I haven't played it in ages! this will be fun!

**official grandpa of the chat:** What is Cards against humanity?

**step on** **me:** look it up Kabu

**buff botanist:** I played with Nessa and her family once it was fun but i felt bad for laughing sometimes

**oi bruv:** lmao

**official grandpa of the chat:** It says its a card game how are we going to play?

**Dragon Daddy:** rotom is your friend

**official grandpa of the chat:?**

**Dragon Daddy:** modded an application into rotom phone that knows the game and keeps score whoever the judge is stays in the chat while everyone else gets taken to a private chat with rotom where they can pick one of the 10 cards selected for them or they can take a risk and come up with a custom one.

**official grandpa of the chat:** I see

**dem melons ;):** shall we start?

**Lee:** yeah

**Dragon Daddy:**!rotogame CAH

_**Rotogame CAH started! bzzt!** _

**Hello everyone welcome to Cards against humanity! how many people will be playing? bzzt**

**Dragon Daddy:!9!**

**9 people is this correct? bzzt!**

**Dragon Daddy:** **!y!**

**Will custom answers be enabled? bzzt!**

**Dragon Daddy:!y!**

**Please enter the names of all 9 participants (please put a comma between each players name)**

**Dragon Daddy:Milo,Nessa,Kabu,Bea,Gordie,Melony,Piers,Raihan,Leon**

**Are "Milo,Nessa,Kabu,Bea,Gordie,Melony,Piers,Raihan,Leon" the correct names?**

**Dragon Daddy !y!**

**Will the judge order be from Milo to Leon or will it be random?**

**Dragon Daddy:random**

**Are these settings correct?**

**9 people**

**custom settings**

**Milo,Nessa,Kabu,Bea,Gordie,Melony,Piers,Raihan,Leon**

**random judge order**

**Dragon Daddy:**!y!

**Thank you! let the games begin!**

**step on** **me** :Finally

**oi bruv:** ayyy

\------------------------------

_**Milo-Buff** _ **_Botanist_ **

**_Nessa-loch ness monster_ **

**_Kabu-offical grandpa of the chat_ **

**Bea-step on me**

**Gordie-rock hard**

**Melony-dem melons ;)**

**Piers-oi bruv**

**Raihan-Dragon Daddy**

**Leon-Lee**

sorry if its a bit short! was gonna make it longer but decided to make a cliffhanger. haha im evil the games will start next chapter.

hopefully this wasn't too cringy

\------------------------------------

**Nessa and Bea 14:00 (erased convo938r;s**

**qw**

**'**

**Nessa:** do not even attempt to expose me in the chat no one except you saw those messages idk even know how you saw those messages

**Nessa:** I Can do many things including sending messages in a chat via dark place wifi which means they can only be seen by people who have a strong mind

**Nessa:** I underestimated you Bea now its time to forget everything and we can be good pals again (oh btw the whole gym basement thing was a joke with the dark lads milo knows about my secret)

**Bea _F O R G O T_**


	4. Card Against Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of last chapter the fun begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milo-buff botanist  
> Nessa- loch ness monster  
> Kabu:-offical grandpa of the chat  
> Bea-step on me  
> Gordie-rock hard  
> Melony-dem melons ;)  
> Piers-oi bruv  
> Raihan-Dragon Daddy  
> Leon-Lee
> 
> \--------------  
> WARNING ITS CAH IT MAY GET OFFENSIVE

_**Jimmy Squad 17:49** _

_**Thank you! let the games begin!** _

**step on** **me:** Finally

**oi bruv:** ayyy

_**First Judge is Kabu! bzzt** _

_**M** _ _**y childhood was ruined when I saw __________** _

**official grandpa of the chat:** so i just choose the funniest option?

**dem melons** ;):yes!

**offical grandpa of the chat:** Alright thank you

_**Everyone has chosen!** _

_**My childhood was ruined when i saw --------** _

**1:A balanced breakfast**

**2:A** **crucifixion**

**3:A caress of the inner thigh**

**4:A bleached asshole**

**5:A cop who is also a dog**

**6:A drive by shooting**

**7:A fetus**

**8:A mime having a stroke**

**loch ness monster:** A BLEACHED ASSHOLE LMAO

**buff** **botanist** :thats either Piers Raihan or Leon

**Lee** :im picturing a mime having a fucking stroke and i cant stop laughing

_**Please pick one Kabu!** _

**official grandpa of the chat:** 5

_**Congrats Gordie! you get that card! first to 5 wins** _

**step on me:** injustice i say

**Dragon Daddy:** that was u bea? number 4?

**step on me:** yep

**official granpda of the chat:** number 5 made me chuckle sorry Bea

**step on me:** dw about it

**oi bruv:** number 3 and 6 tho...

**1:A balanced breakfast-Nessa**

**2:A** **crucifixion-Melony**

**3:A caress of the inner thigh-Raihan**

**4:A bleached asshole-Bea**

**5:A cop who is also a dog-Lee**

**6:A drive by shooting-Gordie**

**7:A fetus-Piers**

**8:A mime having a stroke-Milo**

_**Raihan its your turn to judge** _

**As a mother of 5 rambunctious boys i'm no stranger to __________**

**Dragon Daddy:** Ive missed this game

**Everyone has chosen!**

**As a mother of 5 rambunctious boys i'm no stranger to __________**

**1: A big black dick**

** 2:A ball of earwax, semen and toenail clippings **

** 3:A lifetime of sadness **

** 4:A Japanese toaster you can fuck **

** 5:A mad cow **

** 6:A moment of silence **

** 7:A sassy black woman **

** 8:A Spastic nerd **

**dem melons** **;)** :It's between 1,2,3 and 8

**loch ness monster:** 5 is shit lol

**buff botanist:** had all bad ones

**loch ness monster:** rip

**rock hard:** the irony of 6 tho lmao

**dem melons ;):** My gosh I know!

**Please choose Raihan!**

**Dragon Daddy:2**

_**Congratulations to Leon! bzzt you get that card** _

**Lee:** ayyyy

**dem melons ;):** dang I was 3 well done Lee!

**oi** **bruv** :LMAOOOOO

**rock hard:**...

**Dragon Daddy:** was a very tough call ended up flipping a coin so u was just unlucky melony

**1: A big black dick-Piers**

** 2:A ball of earwax, semen and toenail clippings-Leon **

** 3:A lifetime of sadness-Melony **

** 4:A Japanese toaster you can fuck-Gordie **

** 5:A mad cow-Nessa **

** 6:A moment of silence-Kabu **

** 7:A sassy black woman-Bea **

** 8:A Spastic nerd-Milo **

**loch ness monster:** had shit cards lol

**rock** **hard:** same

_**Milo its your turn to judge!** _

**W** **hats that smell?**

**buff** **botanist** :oh yay!

**Everyone has chosen!**

**Whats that smell?**

**1:2 girls one cup**

**2:400 years of colonial atrocities**

**3:Bullshit**

**4:A decent fucking internet connection**

**5:A disappointing birthday party**

**6:A fanny fart**

**7:A fat bald man from the internet**

**8:A neglected tamagotchi**

**Dragon Daddy:** 1 and 6 just killed me

**Lee:** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**oi bruv:** i had the tamagotchi one last round wouldve been perfect

**official grandpa of the** **chat** :ha

**Milo please pick one!**

**buff** **botanist** : **4**

**A yay for Nessa she gets her first card!**

**loch ness monster:** ayy nice

**oi bruv:** i was 6 my lawyer will be in contact

**buff botanist:** sorry Piers! :(

**1:2 girls one cup-Gordie**

**2:400 years of colonial atrocities -Leon**

**3:Bullshit-Kabu**

**4:A decent fucking internet connection-Nessa**

**5:A disappointing birthday party-Bea**

**6:A fanny fart-Piers**

**7:A fat bald man from the internet-Raihan**

**8:A neglected tamagotchi-Melony**

**Bea is the new judge! bzzt**

**___ is a slippery slope that leads too ___**

**step on me:** Ok

**oi** **bruv** :lol

**Everyone has selected!**

**___ is a slippery slope that leads to ___**

**1:Galexit is a slippery slope that leads to blowing up the league headquarters**

**2:Dick pics is a slippery slope that leads to dick fingers**

**3:Dining with the cardboard cut outs of the cast of friends is a slippery slope to dying alone and in pain**

**4:Emotions is a slippery slope to** ** ecstasy **

** 5:Ethnic cleansing is a slippery slope to eastern European turbo folk music **

** 6:Filling my son with spaghetti is a slippery slope to farting and walking away **

** 7:Genghis Khan is a slippery slope to getting cummed on **

** 8:Jesus is a slippery slope to intimacy problems **

**dem melons** **;):** 7 and 3 made me giggle

**rock hard:** same

**loch ness monster:** its 7 for me

**pick your poison Bea!**

**step on me:** **7**

**2 in a row Nessa! this one is on fire!**

**official grandpa of the** **chat** :I'm getting into it now

**rock hard:** thats good

**I bet Gordie will make a fine judge! bzzt!**

**What is the best way to prevent teenage pregnancies?**

**rock hard:** thank you rotom

**dem melons ;):** This one will be good

**buff botanist:** yep

**Everyone has locked in!**

**What is the best way to prevent teenage pregnancies?**

**1:Kamikaze pilots**

**2:Crotch sold separately**

**3:Leaving an awkward voicemail**

**4:Facebook**

**5:Erectile dysfunction**

**6:Crippling debt**

**7:Never having sex again**

**8:Reading the end user license agreement**

**rock hard:2**

**A point for Kabu!**

**loch ness monster:** LMAO

**step on me:** thats the best one so far

**rock hard:** mum fell off her chair laughing

**Dragon Daddy:** im proud of u Kabu

**Lee:** lol

**1:Kamikaze pilots-Raihan**

**2:Crotch sold separately-Kabu**

**3:Leaving an awkward voicemail-Lee**

**4:Facebook-Melony**

**5:Erectile dysfunction-Milo**

**6:Crippling debt-Bea**

**7:Never having sex again-Piers**

**8:Reading the end user license agreement-Nessa**

**Time for Melony to Judge!**

**O Kohnuduh, we stand on guard for _______**

**dem melons ;):** I'm excited!

**O Kohnuduh, we stand on guard for _______**

**Everyone has selected!**

**1:An ass disaster**

**2:An endless stream of diarrhea**

**3:An erection that lasts longer than four hours**

**4:An evil man in evil clothes**

**5:Douchebags on their Iphones**

**6:Sudden Penis loss**

**7:The amount of Gay Leon and Raihan are**

**8:Year 8 students**

**oi bruv:** this is a good lot

**loch ness** **monster** :how does one choose

**Dragon** **Daddy** :wtf is 7 insinuating 

**Lee:** yeah!

**official grandpa of the chat:** I think you already know

**dem melons ;):** I think you make a lovely couple!

**Dragon Daddy:HOW DO U GUYS KNOW?!**

**buff botanist:** check your contacts and see who 'Big daddy' is

**Dragon Daddy:** thats leon lol

**buff botanist:** and what about the other one?

**Dragon Daddy:** ah shittt

**Make a decision Melony!**

**dem melons ;):2**

**Bea gets a card!**

**step on me:** Great

**Nessa is the judge**

**Looking to earn big bucks? Learn how to make ______ work for you!**

**loch ness monster:** finally

**Everyone has locked in!**

**Looking to earn big bucks? Learn how to make ______ work for you!**

**1:Stockholm Syndrome**

**2:The gulags**

**3:This guy**

**4:Literally eating shit**

**5:24 hour media coverage**

**6:A big black dick**

**7:Just the tip**

**8:Mum**

**rock hard:** kinda lackluster compared to the others tbh

**oi bruv:** yeah

**step on me:** 3 is Raihan lol

**Time to choose Nessa!**

**loch ness** **monste** r:yeah **3** is Raihan deffo

**Yay for Raihan!**

**loch ness monster:** FUCK OMG

**oi bruv:LMFAO**

**Dragon Daddy:** my ego would like to say thank u for the amazing meal lmao

**loch ness monster:** DAMMIT I MEANT 2

**1:Stockholm Syndrome-Melony**

**2:The gulags-Piers**

**3:This guy-Raihan**

**4:Literally eating shit-Gordie**

**5:24 hour media coverage-Lee**

**6:A big black dick-Bea**

**7:Just the tip-Milo**

**8:Mum-Kabu**

**Piers is the judge now!**

**Here is the church**

**Here is the steeple**

**Open the doors**

**and there is _____**

**oi bruv:** this gonna be hella good

**The cards have been counted!**

**Here is the church**

**Here is the steeple**

**Open the doors**

**and there is _____**

**1:72 virgins**

**2:A cooler full of organs**

**3:A salty surprise**

**4:A thousand Yortish men lifting their kilts in unison**

**5:A gun**

**6:An older woman who knows her way around a penis**

**7:An anal orgy**

**8:Basic Human decency**

**dem melons ;):** 1 made me burst out laughing! haha

**official grandpa of the** **chat** :7 is good as well

**buff botanist:** a tough call

**Quick, pick Piers!**

**oi bruv:7**

**Melony gets a card!**

**dem melons ;):** Hooray!

**rock hard:** well done mum

**dem melons** ;):aww thank you Gordie!

**Lee:** thats nice awww

**dem melons ;):** thank you too Lee!

**Lee:** no problem!

**1:72 virgins-Milo**

**2:A cooler full of organs-Raihan**

**3:A salty surprise-Bea**

**4:A thousand Yortish men lifting their kilts in unison-Kabu**

**5:A gun-Nessa**

**6:An older woman who knows her way around a penis-Gordie**

**7:An anal orgy-Melony**

**8:Basic Human decency-Leon**

**loch ness monster:** lol Milo u was 1?

**buff botanist:** yep!

**The last round of round one! Lee its finally your turn!**

**When I become a billionaire, I shall erect a 20 meter statue commemorating ______**

**Lee:** yay

**The choices have been cast!**

**When I become a billionaire, I shall erect a 20 meter statue commemorating ______**

**1:Tweeting**

**2:A tourist wanting something very badly but cannot communicate it**

**3:A drive by shooting**

**4:A fuck ton of almonds**

**5:2 girls one cup**

**6:Allister**

**7:Wooloo**

**8:A fleshlight**

**step on me:** Piers clearly did 3

**official grandpa of the chat:** Bea clearly did 6

**Dragon Daddy:** Milo clearly did 7

**Take your pick Lee!**

**Lee:5**

**Kabu gets the final card of round 1!**

**official grandpa of the chat:** I just picked that one because I had no other good ones

**official grandpa of the chat:** What is it

**Dragon Daddy:** look it up

**official grandpa of the chat:** Very well

**rock** **hard** :u monster rai

**oi bruv:** old man will probs have a stroke so lets call an ambulance in advance

**loch ness monster:** good idea Melony had one when Gord showed her

**dem melons ;):** Ugh don't remind me

**rock hard:** srry mum

**1:Tweeting-Melony**

**2:A tourist wanting something very badly but cannot communicate it-Bea**

**3:A drive by shooting-Piers**

**4:A fuck ton of almonds-Nessa**

**5:2 girls one cup-Kabu**

**6:Allister-Bea**

**7:Wooloo-Milo**

**8:A fleshlight-Raihan**

**Ding-Ding! Its the end of round one! lets see the scores**

**1st:Nessa**

**1st:Kabu**

**2nd:Bea**

**2nd:Gordie:**

**2nd:Melony**

**2nd:Raihan**

**2nd:Leon**

**8th:Milo**

**8th:Piers**

**oi bruv:** ugh

**Would you like to save this game and continue another time?**

**Dragon Daddy:**! **y!**

**\------------------**

**Merry xmas! sorry this took so long doing the card segments kinda demotivated me cuz im a bit lazy sometimes lol I think it turned out okay tho!**


	5. XxmorpekoloverxX45991 has joined the chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marnie here

_**Jimmy Squad 30th December 19:00** _

_**oi bruv logged on** _

**oi bruv:** man everyones been so busy lately

**Lee logged on**

**Lee:** gym challenge has us like this

**oi bruv:** nice timing Lee

**Lee:** anyway whats up?

**oi bruv:** Marnie broke her leg yesterday :(

**Lee:** omg what happened 

**oi bruv:** slipped when we went ice skating the other day

**oi bruv:** shes got a cast on

**Lee:** im worried about hop now makes me sad thinking of him in pain :((((

**oi bruv:** same I felt so bad that i couldnt do nothin

**oi bruv:** hey mind if i invite her?

**Lee:** yeah sure (edited message)

**oi bruv:** she doesnt ask too many questions about stuff so she should be fine hopefully lol

_**oi bruv added XxmorpekoloverxX45991** _

**XxmorpekoloverxX45991:** hi bro whats this?

**oi bruv** :group chat for the gym leaders

**XxmorpekoloverxX45991:** why did u invite me then

**oi bruv:** cuz ur the best lil sis ever obvs

**XxmorpekoloverxX45991:** aww thanks

**Lee:** hi marnie! heard a lot about u! good luck on the gym challenge!

**XxmorpekoloverxX45991:** omg is that the champ

**Lee:** in the flesh and blood! :)

**XxmorpekoloverxX45991:** this is amazin wow its nice to meet ya

**Lee:** you too!

**Lee:** also can i sign ur cast

**XxmorpekoloverxX45991:** OMG YES!!!

**oi** **bruv** :bea and allister have signed as well

**Lee:** damn im not first :(

**XxmorpekoloverxX45991:** lol

**oi bruv:** anyway id like you to go do some more studying on pokemon battles before you head off in a week

**XxmorpekoloverxX45991:** fine

_**XxmorpekoloverxX45991 has logged off** _

* * *

sorry that its short just thought something wholesome and fam friendly would help us wind down after the previous chapter


End file.
